


Object Permanence

by Ars_Matron



Series: YOI 1920s ABO [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nudity, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Russian Mafia, Worried Victor Nikiforov, but in a cute way, casual nudity, manipulative katsuki yuuri, sorta - Freeform, yuuri is a queen and he will live life as he pleases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: The problem, so far as Yuuri saw it, was that alphas lacked a sense of object permance. That's why they were so possessive and clingy. They feared that the things they owned would disappeare if they turned away for too long.Yuuri was going to teach Viktor that he would always be his, no matter what.And then, he'd show the world.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI 1920s ABO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610698
Comments: 17
Kudos: 167





	Object Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!!
> 
> This is the fourth installment in this series, if you haven't read the other three, it will probably not make as much sense.  
> but, if this sounds like a story you'd like, then you'll want to read them anyway! 
> 
> More of a note, and commentary at the end. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!!

Life was perfect for Yuuri Nikiforov. 

Viktor was everything he had ever dreamed that an alpha could be and more. He was strong and sure, he ran the train like a king, rut or no rut. By the time they had arrived at the airport Yuuri was already skyhigh. Sure that he would never feel anything other than this particular bliss, this warmly sated, for the rest of his days. 

Viktor had wrapped him in soft white fur from head to toe, pushed diamonds into his ears, and proudly marched them through the crowds to his plane. 

His plane! Viktor's! Yuuri had only flown the once, and it was a terrible, shaky little tin can of a plane, that he was still thanking his lucky stars had made it to America at all. And now his alpha owned a private plane!

They had turned heads in the airport. 

Yuuri basking in the adoration, and often jealousy, he saw from those that watched them. But it was nothing to when he showed the beta at the ticket counter his claim mark, or then reading his name printed under Viktor's on his ticket. 

Yuuri Nikiforov, in black and white for the first time. 

The plane was cozy, only enough room the two of them and a guard, who was not Mari...though Viktor had assured him that it was only so that she could get to know the others a little better on the trip home. The guard, after sweeping the plane before letting them on, ended up riding up front with the pilot, leaving the two of them to work off the rest of Viktor's rut alone and in the comfort of the plane's tiny, yet well stocked, nesting room. 

That was where he first it, his new home, his new country. Russia. On his back, head tilted to see the window, and everything slightly upside down. He ran a finger over the glass, trying to pinpoint the cities from the forests, from the great snowy expanses. 

"It's lovely, isn't it, my dove?" Viktor said softly, his fingers never stopping as the kneaded the smooth plains of Yuuri's feet. Neither of them had bothered much with clothing since they first entered the plane, The little room was warm from the heat of their bodies, and Viktor was attentive enough to make sure Yuuri never suffered one second of discomfort. There was nothing more true or right with the world than them, at that moment. Arriving home together. 

"Yes," Yuuri whispered back, "it is."

The airstrip where they landed was far away from commercial flights, yet it was just as busy as the airport in California had been. There were betas and alphas running around in black suites and dark coats, scarved, hatted, and mittened against the cold, they bustled between the two planes and an army of sleek black cars. When Viktor stepped off of their plain, now decked in his own dashing suite with a newly fur ensconced Yuuri on his arm, all heads turned to them and bowed almost as one. 

VIktor gave a short speach in Russian, and Yuuri made a note to find a way to start learning the language at once. Viktor had spoken English up to that point, and it had not seemed like such a large thing since there was no barrier between them. But if he were to rule alongside Viktor, Yuuri had to make sure that he could be heard. 

Viktor turned to him when he was finished, he'd pulled Yuuri close to help keep him warm, and he held him a little bit closer before leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. "I've just told them who you are," he smirked, "they will be a little surprised to see you, of course. I went to America to take control of a chain of jewelry stores and tighten my hold in the central states, bringing back a bride was not part of the plan."

Yuuri smiled coyly up at him, stretching up on the very tip of his jeweled pumps to peck a little kiss on the tip of Viktor's nose, " sometimes the best things are unplanned."

Laughing loudly, Viktor led them to one of the cars, a large beta held the door open for them, "you are completely correct, my little dove."

The Nikiforov's owned several buildings all over Russia. Some were businesses, like the Jewelry stores in America. There were fashion shops for alphas, betas, and omegas, and one that sold telephones and radios. They had restaurants and beauty parlors, and a few shops that simply looked like the stores they claimed to be, but were really casinos, or pubs, or things even shadier still. 

And some of them were houses that Viktor's family had built so that no matter where they were needed, they did not have to want to luxury. 

Viktor said the oldest and grandest of these locations was in St Petersburg, where they were to stay most of the time. Where they had headed after the flight. It was a large mansion, had been in his family for over a hundred years, and would be their main residence. 

The first night was a dream. It was like stepping into a fairytale. He had been born and lived his life as a peasant, struggling to make his mark, waiting for an alpha to come and rescue him, and suddenly he was an omega princess in a castle. 

There was too much to learn in that first night, in those first few days, but Yuuri had always been able to accomplish what he wanted. He set goals and he completed them. The first morning, after waking in Viktor's arms, in the nest he had constructed on Viktor's overly large bed, in his equally large den, Yuuri had asked the most pressing of the questions that he had. 

"Do all the staff speak English?" 

Viktor chuckled softly, Yuuri preened a little everytime he was able to bring a smile to his alpha's face. Smiling suited him, though he hardly did it in front of others. It made him feel that he was the only one who could even put one there. 

Viktor placed a kiss on his brow before pulling himself up from the nest with a groan, "everyone speaks English, or at least enough that they will be able to help you if you need it," when he turned back to Yuuri the spark of joy in eyes was diminished a little, his brows pinched down into a frown, "I wish I could give you a proper tour, little dove, but I have a meeting that cannot be rescheduled."

Yuuri perked up, allowing his scent to be sweet and content, "I'll be fine, alpha, there is Mari to protect me, and Georgi can show me around," he was a very enthusiastic beta, whom within two seconds of meeting Yuuri had the jist of him, a hopeless romantic, a bit of a ditz, and completely harmless. 

He rather liked Georgi.

He crawled to the edge of the nest until the was able to use Viktor's arm and torso to pull himself up, he rubbed his head against Viktor's jaw, and purred low for comfort. "I know that you are busy. My alpha is so important and strong, I'm so lucky to be taken care of by him."

It soothed Viktor enough that he was able to dress and eventually leave, after scenting Yuuri so thoroughly that he was sure that even people passing miles away would be able to smell him. But finally he was able to dress and go about his business. 

All of the gifts Viktor had bestowed on him during their trip had appeared in Yuuri's closet by the end of the first evening, and Viktor promised that more would be coming in all that week. 

'Closet' wasn't exactly the correct word for it. What Viktor had shown him to was in fact an entire room just a door down from his den where they slept. There was a chaise, and several wingbacked chairs in mauve velvet and the whole room was papered in a dusty rose print with blush pink carpet. It had been Viktor's mother's closet, and he had kept it as she'd left it, waiting for his own mate. Viktor had assured Yuuri that he could change anything about it that he liked, but he rather enjoyed the warmth that suffused the space. 

That first day he picked a day gown of silver silk and a fuzzy stole of fox fur dyed an oceanic blue. Just like Viktoir's eyes. Every room, including his closet, was complete with a fireplace that was kept lit at all times during the day, but it was still going to be chilly in the halls. Once he found a pair of kidskin cloves to complete his outfit, Yuuri went down to meet his subjects. 

He took his breakfast in a sapphire colored room, and Georgi only looked mildly surprised when Yuuri asked for the heads of the waiting staff be brought to him while he ate. 

From a corner, looking decidedly mopey and unimpressed, Mari blew out a perfect ring of smoke. She tapped her cigarette on the little bowl by her elbow and said dully, "and what do you plan to do with the wait staff?" 

Unruffled, Yuuri poured himself some tea, added honey and milk, and then set about nibbling on his breakfast. flaky pastry filled with sweet cream and berries, fresh fruit and an fluffy omelet. It was his honeymoon still, and so he would eat what he wanted. Tomorrow he would go back to watching his figure. 

"I'm going to introduce myself, dear sister. Let them know that they will come to me from now on every matter that involves the house. What we eat, what color a room will be painted, any choices for new decor, or anytime they want to move so much as a vase from one table to the next, they will bring it to me first." 

Yuuri huffed at Mari's stern expression. Alpha's simply did not understand what it took to run a household. This is why they needed mates, or dedicated betas to help them out. 

He sipped his tea lightly, and continued, "do you think mother waited for someone to give her permission to start running the day to day goings on at the onsen when she first married dad? No, she walked in and made herself known to the staff and took a firm hold of the reigns and hasn't let go since."

Yuuri had a vastly bigger set of reigns to hold. He had a whole league of workers to corral, and he didn't have his mother's benefit of being a beta, either. If he didn't start now, he would never get the foothold he needed to make sure his alpha's household was up his standards. 

The staff had filed in after Georgi, they had stood in a row facing Yuuri as he ate at his leisure and regarded them over the gilded rim of his teacup, waiting until he was ready before addressing them. 

"My name is Yuuri Nikiforov, surely by now you now of me," they all nodded, and Yuuri's eyes glinted with joy, "good. You can address me as Mistress Nikiforov, or, the Omega Nikiforov, and from now on, you answer to me. Only my alpha is higher."

The elation of having the strangers in the airport faun over him, even the thrill of desperate alphas drooling over his every breath, was nothing to what he felt when all the staff bowed low to him that first morning. 

But that had been weeks go. 

Not that he hadn't kept busy in that time. He had repapered no fewer than five rooms, and repainted seven more. There was a particular lavatory on the third floor that had been tiled in hideous black and brown tiles and was now a gleaming powder room in glossy white with pale blue accents.

All the dining halls had been rearranged to his liking, several decapitated deer heads had found new homes in lounges that he would never have to set foot in again. 

There was no real reason for most of his changes. a good portion of the way the mansion had been before was fine. Beyond fine, honestly, but that wasn't the point. Yuuri was the Mistress of the house now, he needed to take a hand in it, and so, he hand. The linens were all new, they had a new menu that now incorporated Japanese cuisine, as well as a few choice dishes from America that he had fallen in love with. 

Mari watched the whole thing with tightly persed lips, warning him of overstepping a boundary that, for him, did not even exist. 

He was more than a little smug when Viktor had been presented with a bowl of Katsudon one evening, and upon hearing that it was Yuuri's favorite, proceeded to have three bowls full and demand it be a staple on their menu each week. 

He really needed to start watching his figure again. 

But now here he was, a little over a month as Mistress to a mansion full of people, and he was feeling. The restless energy. The need to move. To be seen. To be worshipped. 

Not that Viktor had been lax in his duties as an alpha. If anything his ardor was far more potent than Yuuri had imagined. Anytime they were alone, his alpha was on him. Ravishing him, pampering him, feeding him, holding him. Yuuri did not lack in affection. But he was parched for theatrics. 

The lights, the heat, music pulsing through his veins. Even the scent of eager alphas and betas just waiting to catch a glimpse of him. It was too much! 

If Yuuri didn't get a chance to be on stage soon he might just explode. 

For the most part Yuuri left Viktor alone during the days. He had an office directly below Viktor's den, there was even a small staircase in the wall and a private door that led down there. So that if there was any trouble Viktor could race upstairs and make sure Yuuri was alright, or get him to safety. 

He preferred to let Viktor alone during his work hours so as not to cause undo stress to him. But this was a matter of great import, and he knew that Viktor did not have a meeting, attaining a copy of his schedule from Georgi was one of the first things he had done as the Mistress Nikiforov. Viktor's struggles were his struggles, and he needed to be there to provide appropriate comfort. 

So he trekked down the little staircase one afternoon. Lunch had already come and gone, and he found Viktor just as he knew he would, hunched over a stack of papers on his desk, the victrola nearby providing a breathy accompaniment to his work. 

Yuuri shut the door softly behind him, he wore no shoes so as to keep his tread light, and the sheer silk of his gown brushed the floor with only the barest of whispers. He made his presence known only when he was right at the desk, sighing devastatingly as he perched on the edge. 

"My love," Viktor said distracted, "is there something you need?"

"Need?" Yuuri asked dramatically, "yes, there is something I need."

Viktor hummed, turning one page over to read the back before sliding it under some other pages and going for a notebook instead, "whatever it is, it will be done my love, just ask Mari, or Georgi for it."

"It isn't a thing, Vitya," Yuuri whined, sliding the top part of his body onto the desk, "they can't give me what I need."

Viktor looked up at that, his crystal blue eyes roving over Yuuri's form, the sheer silk of his dress, the beaded bodice that did more to accentuate than cover him up. It was not something he wore around the house while preforming his duties. This was something he only wanted Viktor to see. 

Viktor's arousal began to fill the air, he looked back down as his work, tapping his pen frantically against the desk as he thought, "I said I would have these finished by the end of the night, but, I suppose." He cast his lust filled eyes back to Yuuri. 

"Oh," Yuuri squeaked, a little bashful, "that isn't what I came for."

Viktor, the poor thing, was confused as a little lamb, "then wha-" 

"Do you remember how you found me?" Yuuri cut him off in a rush, the cool silk of his gown helping him slither onto the desk. "Do you remember?"

"I couldn't forget," Viktor smile rougishly. The scars Yuuri had given him on that first day, Two little thin lines of raised flesh over his right cheek, pulled a little whenever he smiled. "So fierce, my little spitfire. With your knife and your heady scent," he ran a fond finger over the lines on his face, "the fight you put up, I could never forget. But I claimed you in the end."

Yuuri smiled indulgently down at him, slightly taller than Viktor as he knelt on the desk, "that's how you won me, not how you found me. Remember, Vitya. The stage, the song, the dance."

"You were intoxicating," Viktor breathed. 

"I need it. I need it again. The stage, the lights, the audience. It completes me."

Viktor's eyes were dark, there was a raw, possessive edge to his scent. In a sudden burst of movement Viktor swept the papers on his desk as far to one side as he could, they were only saved from falling to the floor by a shelf on the end, though some would certainly not have survived the treatment unscathed. He gave not a second thought as he reached forward and brought Yuuri to him, kissing and nipping his way down Yuuri's neck, giving a particularly sharp bite to his mating mark that had Yuuri going limp in his grasp. 

"You want me to let you go out, like this, in front of other alphas," his voice was a low grow that shot right through Yuuri's bones, keeping him lax and pliant, "you want me to let other alphas near enough to scent you?"

"Yes," Yuuri tilted his head back, he wasn't even sure he had said it, everything was floaty and wonderful. He wanted all the things Viktor was saying. Why not? Other alphas seeing and scenting him did not deter from the fact that he belonged ot Viktor. 

Viktor's growl increased, he might have said something more, but Yuuri lost track of everything else when the skirt of his dress was pushed up and suddenly there was a tongue exploring the folds of sex. He couldn't have recounted how long he spent there, legs draped over his alphas shoulders, and his fingers dug into the hard wood of the desk, only that he was rather sure there were claw marks on the polished top now and he definitely needed to soak the dress as soon as he could peel himself out of the nest. 

Viktor had cuddled him close when he had finished ravishing Yuuri. He had carried him up the little steps to place him in the nest and to set himself to rights. Before he had left he had whispered gently in Yuuri's ear, kissed him on the brow, and, after wrapping him in the blanket Viktor slept with, went back down to work. Yuuri had been asleep before the door had even closed behind him. 

Oh, but he was awake now. 

"You are for my eyes only."

That was what Viktor had said to him before leaving. "You are for my eyes only." End of story. Game over. He thought that, now that Yuuri was mated, he would never need the stage again. That because he now belonged to Viktor, no other alpha should ever see him.

It was ridiculous! It was outrageous! It boiled down to one thing. 

Alphas simply did not have object permanence. 

If they didn't see the things for themselves they often forgot that they owned it. They had to keep seeing, keeping claiming. They were very much like large babies in this regard. 

When he was younger he had laughed about this with Tetsuro. But it was one thing to fall into fits of laughter over an alpha that had to come back and see Tetsu everyday to make sure he was still interested in the courtship, and going up against his own, very strong willed, alpha on the matter. 

Yuuri did not stop being his just because they were in different rooms. If this were the case then Yuuri stopped being Viktor's for most of the day. 

Yuuri rolled around in the nest, listless and restless all at once. What he needed to do was find a way to prove this to his alpha. But he was working in uncharted territory. Viktor was an alpha, yes, and all alphas were subject to the same base instincts and ways of thought. They were possessive and demanding, and if they were powerful enough they were able to take what they wanted or needed, and even gain the following of other alpha and betas to do the work for them. Viktor was such an alpha. Yuuri wouldn't be taken from him so easily, and he certainly wasn't going to leave on his own. 

But this wasn't like handling his parents, or Mari, or even Minako or Ciao Ciao. He had played different roles for each other them. Mari and his parents might not have liked his dancing too much when alphas started becoming interested in him, but they had agreed eventually that it was better to let Yuuri be happy, so long as there was someone watching out for him. 

Ciao Ciao had enjoyed tthe money Yuuri brought in, even as paternal feelings eventually grew, and Minako had had to let Yuuri perform under his rule. 

This was different. Yuuri wasn't just a performer now, he was the omega of the big boss. The stakes were higher. And Viktor was not as much of a push over as the other alphas in his life. 

Yuuri tucked the knowledge away, bided his time, all the while thinking of ways to present and win what he wanted. It was almost two months later that he had it. 

It had been by accident. A conversation he was not meant to overhear, but those involved had not been so careful as they thought. For one they were in a rather public setting, a charity event that Viktor had dolled Yuuri up for and taken to him. An evening of fine dining, flowing champagne towers, and lots and lots of dancing. Yuuri had excused himself to the omegan powder room and had happened upon the trio as he we was leaving. They were ensconced behind a large potted fern, and if they hadn't been whispering rather loudly, Yuuri might have missed them. 

One said, "of course I saw him! Who could keep their eyes away."

Another chimed in, "Nikiforov won't let him out of his sight, I almost didn't believe he would be real, no one else had even seen him before."

"Picked him up in America, didn't he? From one of the stages there." The one said, his voice a bit more slurred than the others.

"America? I thought he was Asian?" The first one asked. 

"Born in Japan, went to America to sing and dance...I...I found clipping for his shows," there was hushed silence, then, "outstanding," this from the third one, and a breath moan from the other. 

Yuuri smirked, the alpha kept a photo of Yuuri in his wallet. He pressed his back against the wall to keep listening, but there wasn't much to hear. Apart from lamentations that Yuuri would never be theirs. How lucky Viktor was, and, best of all, how he must be one alpha to have won Yuuri. 

Later that evening two of them approached Viktor to say they had agreed to his terms on some deal, and congratulated them on their mateship, then made another remark about Yuuri's beauty before leaving. 

And Yuuri had his plan. 

He had always been very fastidious with keeping up with his heats. They got in the way of shows, he had to take a few days off before to keep from igniting unwanted desires with his scent, and needed several days after to recoup from the ordeal. After his first week at the chateau Ciao Ciao had granted him and Mari the time off for Yuuri's heats with full pay, seeing as it was in his best interests to keep Yuuri happy, healthy, and safe. 

He had been careful right after Viktor's rut to assure that he wouldn't get pregnant, another secret passed down from those at the temple to help assure an omega had control over their lives. Viktor hadn't seemed to be worried that his rut had not resulted in an heir, and so Yuuri kept his secrets to himself. 

Yuuri would decide when they were ready to have pups, and until then, life would go on as it would. 

The proper time to enact his plan came the week before his heat. Viktor had a very big meeting with men from England. He wanted to expand his jewelry business to the European market, while installing himself in their underworld dealings. He could simply move in on his own, though, it would be taken as a direct threat to the families that were there before. 

The whole week he had planned to wine and dine the heads of two prominent mafia families. He put them up in luxury hotels in the city, arranged for them the best entertainments and cuisine. Spent every moment of the day showering them with the wealth of the Nikiforov family to prove how valuable an ally he was. 

As the week drew nearer Viktor grew noticeably more agitated though. In their nest one night had worried that if the men did not accept he would have no extra time to woo them, as he wouldn't, under any circumstance, miss Yuuri's first heat as his mated omega. 

Yuuri had smiled, nipped lightly at his jaw, and soothed over his fears with sweet words and an even sweeter scent. Viktor was his alpha, and Yuuri would take care of it. 

The week of the wooing, as Yuuri had come to think of it, came to be. Viktor was out late, arriving to their nest in the early hours of the morning more often than not, smelling of happy alpha and liquor. He thought the dealings were going well, but there was still worry etched onto his face every morning. 

Finally, the day before they were to make their decision, three days before Yuuri's heat was to start in full, it was time to go to work. 

He had checked his calendar against Viktor's often to make sure of it, 10 am, drinks in Viktor's study before a day of inspecting the warehouses where the families less legal dealings were done. 

Yuuri was confident in his plan. But he had to be exact. It was a delicate act he was going to put on, he needed all the care and precision that Tetsu had instilled in him from his childhood. 

First things first, he had to dress for the occasion. 

Diamonds were too flashy, and any rubies or other vibrant gemstones would deter from his own beauty. The pearls though, they were soft and snowy, a color very close to his skin tone, they looped in frothy waves down his chest to his navel, a few strands taut against the base of his neck. He placed single pearl stud in each lobe and chose to forego any rings, instead there were two cuff like pearl bracelets that he slipped on instead. 

For shoes he chose little pumps that barely lifted his heels yet kept his legs lean and long. They had little puffs of white feathers on the top that his little toes peeked out of. 

Then there was his hair. It was the hardest part of all. Too busy and it would look as though he had planned this all too much, nothing at all and he would look like a slob who had simply rolled out of bed. It would reflect badly on Viktor to be seen so homely. Finally he settled for a single silver comb in the shape of a songbird that he used to hold up one side of his hair, allowing the rest to flow in a single, pristine wave. 

When he stood finally before the mirror he couldn't help but smile broadly. He was perfect. The mating mark was still perfectly visible, and stood out starkly against the pale pearls and and the rest of his attire was understated enough that it did not draw attention from what the was trying to show off. 

During the weeks leading up to this meeting Yuuri had contemplated going down in a shear peignoir, but really, this was better. The point was not to leave things for them to imagine. The point was to show them what they could not have. What belonged to only one alpha. 

The point, was to drive home to Viktor that other's may look, but they could never have. 

After a final touch of rouge to his cheeks and lips, and a little smudge of khol to make his eyes look bigger, and another glance down at his gleaming nakedness, Yuuri turned on his little fuzzy heels and headed down the stairs. 

~~~

Things were going well. Edmund and Francis were both large and imposing alpha, who had ran their respective domains with firm and steady hands. Both wealthy in their own rights, and their legacies had only grown stronger when they joined together. 

Through a marriage of Francis' alpha daughter to Edmund's omega daughter, a union that had been fruitfull and happy for both parts. They both had the air of very happy grandfathers to them as they showed Viktor photos of the pups that now ran rampant over both their organizations. 

It had left Viktor longing for a time when Yuuri would give him pups of their own. They had wanted to meet his Yuuri, of course. They had heard much about him. So, so many of the alpha in Viktor's life, as it turned out, had heard so much about his Yuuri before. A few had caught his shows. 

One idiot had even gone so far as to show Viktor the scars his Yuuri had left on him, and if they hadn't gone so need that he now lived with nerve damage, Viktor would have taken the rest of the arm from him his self. 

But Yuuri had made himself a bit scarce of late. His heat was coming soon and he had spent a great deal of time setting up a new nest in preparation. He was not expecting him to show himself to the rest of the house until after his heat was over, and thus had assured his companions they would have to wait until later to meet his lovely omega. 

And so, he was not expecting to hear the little door to his den open not too long after he had settled Edmund and Francis down with glasses of brandy before the fire in his study. This was it, the big meeting before their final day. This was the talk that was going to solidify who Viktor was to them, that would set the path they would walk on for the rest of their working careers together. 

It was not that he did not wish to see his Yuuri, especially if something was the matter with his delicate little angel. But he simply could not miss this meeting. 

There was a commotion behind the desk as the three of them turn, then Edmund and Francis stiffened visibly in their seats as Viktor was still turning to the far wall. The scent hit him first. Sweet, like ripe peaches ready to burst. It was all preheat and need and his heart went out to his love. 

Viktor had not been as attentive as he should have been these last few days. 

"My little dove, what is-" then he saw. 

Yuuri was bare. From head to toe he had not a stitch of clothing on. Instead he had draped himself in pearls as though he were a goddess just birthed from the sea. His cheeks and large eyes were bright with impending fever, and the entire expanse of his skin shimmered as though he were covered in glistening powder. 

He was magnificent. 

If he had not caught the scent of the other alphas in the room Viktor might have done more than simple drink in the sight, instead it was all he could do to keep a growl from escaping as he cast a warning glare to Edmund and Francis. Neither of whom had turned away from the vision that was his Yuuri, both of whom were adjusting in their seats and tucking down cuffs or up their collars to hide their scents. 

"Yuuri," Viktor strove to keep his voice soothing so as not to startle his omega, he could understand that he was uncomfortable, and probably a little scared of having a heat in a new place. But this was a dangerous situation to be in! "My little dove, do you know where you are?" Omegas could get confused so close to their heats. He was certain that his father and Yakov had drilled that into him at some point. 

That's why alphas made dens. That's why there needed to be a nest. So that the omega could feel safe and not wander off alone and confused, and completely vulnerable. 

Yuuri nodded, his scent was warm and sweet, not a hint of arousal as of yet. Just the promise of it to come. "I just needed you," he took a step forward, and then another, his movements languidly graceful. Like a swan cutting smoothly through the water, "I just need you to hold me, right now."

He couldn't say no. There was no part of him that dared, that wanted, that would be able to call himself an alpha after this if he could not keep his omega safe and warm, and carry on a meeting. It was just. 

He was completely naked!

But Yuuri did not stop in his persuit. Not until he was right in front of Viktor. He pulled Yuuri down and settled him on is lap, one arm wrapped around his back and the other still holding his glass. Yuuri snuggled into him, nipped lightly at his jaw, and then rested his cheek on Viktor's shoulder, his nose just pressed into Viktor's neck. 

Then, he began to pur. 

It was steady and soft, and undoubtedly the others could hear it too, along with the scent of a very happy, very subdued, omega. 

Viktor brought his hand down to wrap his fingers over Yuuri's thigh, keeping him supported and comfortable. He placed a kiss on Yuuri's head, took a sip of his drink, and addressed his visitors with an easy smile, as though this were normal and everything was going as planned.

"Well, where were we?"

~~~

Everything was going so well! Exactly as he had planned it. Viktor's scent was happy and sure. He led the others in their talk, explaining their assets, painting the picture of the Nikiforovs as the best investment they could make. 

As for the others, they smelled of ease, and admiration that could tip over into submission easily. 

They smelled just faintly, of jealousy. 

And Yuuri was in heaven. All he had to do was let his body take over. He hadn't been so comfortable in a long time. Held close and possessively by his alpha. Being shown off, Viktor letting other's know who Yuuri belonged to. 

He could have this as often as he wanted if Viktor came around. 

If he didn't, Yuuri wouldn't give up. Once might not be enough. Alphas could be so dim sometimes. It wasn't their fault, they simply weren't built for subtlety. 

He had made sure to show them what he wanted, and nothing else. This was not a peep show, but a demonstration of Viktor's prowess. So he kept his movements fluid, no big steps, to leaning forward. His did not cross his legs when he settled on Viktor's lap, nor did he let them relax and open. He tucked one dainty foot behind the other and draped them both over Viktor's lap, showing the other alphas the long line of his thigh and leg. He made sure to position his head so that his neck was bare, but that it was showing them his claim mark. 

Yes, he was beautiful. Yes, he was in pre-heat. And yes, he was bare before them. But he was taken. He was something they could not have. 

He allowed himself to get lost in his purring, and the floaty calm that overcame him when Viktor was at his most dominant. He loved those times. The times that reminded him of their first mating. When Viktor forced his way into Yuuri's dressing room and claimed him, all passion and desire, and pure want. All before they'd even spoken a word to each other. 

truly he was the luckies omega ever. 

~~~

It was surprisingly easy to conduct the rest of the rest of the meeting with a nude and slumbering omega in his lap. 

Yuuri's purring had tapered off as he fell into a deep sleep, though his scent still remained perfectly happy, safe and pleasantly warm. 

Edmund and Francis had also settled down once Yuuri showed to simply be in need of comfort. By the time his Yuuri was sleeping soundly the two of them had relaxed further than they had been before Yuuri's arrival, and throughout the meeting there was much more laughter and familiarity between the three of them than Viktor had expected, they certainly seemed more comfortable than they had around him before. 

When the natural end of the meeting came Viktor was loath to move. He did not wish to disturb Yuuri in his much needed sleep, nor did he wish to rise for his own comfort. 

Perhaps he should host all meetings this way from now on. 

There was a lull in the conversation where Edmund was finishing off his third glass and Francis had just finished a riveting tale about art thievery in her youth that'd had Viktor wiping tears from his eyes. 

Yuuri hadn't budged a bit. 

He ran his hand up and down Yuuri's leg in soothing, circular motions either way, only stopping when he realized the others were look on at them, fond and understanding. 

Viktor cleared his throat and smiled crookedly, 'I do hope he wasn't a bother." Not that he honestly cared if they were upset or not. If they chose to walk away simply because Viktor prioritized taking care of his omega, then he would let them. 

There were always other ways to get what he wanted. 

They should be happy that Viktor was choosing to do this without bloodshed to start. 

But Francis waved her hand, laughing softly, "it is no bother, Mr Nikiforov, we have all been there."

Edmund's laugh was deep and jolly, he said, "reminds me of my Hanna just before her heats. Couldn't stand clothes and needed to be near me at all times," his eyes took on a faraway and doting look as he spoke. 

Francis nodded, "it was much the same with my Tommy. Poor things just can't help it," she shook her head sadly, "heats can be so rough on them, there isn't anything you can do about it though."

"Except what you're doing now." Edmund said with a wave towards Viktor. 

He looked down at Yuuri with a fond little smile, "this will be our first heat together, I had no idea to expect this." 

That earned him another round of laughter from the others. When they calmed down again Edmund rose from his chair, "Well, we'll see you later for the inspections, shall we? Let's say 1 o'clock this afternoon?" 

Nodding, Francis followed him, speaking over Viktor he looked to protest, "we know the schedule says now, but we will leave you to tend to your omega. Please, don't worry about us."

"Too right, we'll just pop out to the town for a bite and meet you at the docks later." Edmund said straightening his tie. 

"And if you must be late or cancel," Francis added, "we will completely understand." Her smile was kind, though her eyes were sharp, she extended a hand to him, "either way, it will be a pleasure to do business with you in the future."

"Here, here," Edmund chimed in, shaking Viktor's hand vigorously before heading to the door, the last thing he heard was their soft chatter of nostalgic envy over having a new mate. 

For a moment all Viktor could do was sit there, stunned. It wasn't so much that he had thought he couldn't do it. He had won countless people over to his side, some more dangerous than others. And while Edmund and Francis were certainly sharks in their own right, they were not the meanest in the waters. 

Perhaps it had been Yakov that put that particular chip on his shoulder. HIs disappointment that Viktor had taken Yuuri without a plan. No matter that that was how it had been done for centuries. Or that it was proven that an alpha who had bonded an omega were often 40% more effective at work. Yakov had feared that Yuuri would take his mind off of the family. 

And somehow Viktor had let that seep into his work. 

But he was holding the proof that Yuuri helped. He centred Viktor. He calmed him down. He lit up his world and made things clearer. 

His little dove. His perfect angel. 

"It's time to get you to bed," he said softly, brushing Yuuri's hair back to kiss his brow before pulling him close and rising from the chair. 

~~~

It was gentle rocking that woke Yuuri up. He was warm and held close, the scent of his alpha, happy and calm, filled his senses. He only opened his eyes when the light behind his lids vanished. 

They were in the small stairwell that led from the study to the den. 

Yuuri yawned, arching his back to try and pop it from laying curled over for too long. A deep rumble through Viktor's chest, his laughter, shook through Yuuri's core. "Did you sleep well, my little love?"

Yuuri hummed, snuggling his face closer to Viktor's neck, "how did your meeting go?"

"It went perfectly, love."

"I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Hush now," Viktor cooed softly as he sat Yuuri down in the nest, he caught Yuuri's chin in his long fingered hand, gentle and firm, "any alpha that would have been angry to have you there, is not an alpha that I'll do business with. Now," he his voice was much more chipper as he continued, "let's get some of these pearls off, shall we." 

Yuuri nodded mutely as Viktor took the long strands around his neck and pulled them off, followed by the ones in hs ears and then the pin in his hair. "Do you want to keep the cuffs on?"

Yuuri thought it for a second, then shook his head, and soon those were slipped off as well. When Yuuri was in nothing but his little feathered kitten heels Viktor took a long moment to simply drink him in. Yuuri preened, stretching back into the nest, arms above his head and legs sprawled in an artful array to give Viktor a better look. Laid out in such a way, being admired and appreciated, Yuuri couldn't help but start the purr back up once more. 

"I was thinking," Viktor said softly as he took one of Yuuri's feet in hand. 

Yuuri hmm in response and sighed breathily when Viktor slipped off the shoe to caress the arch of his foot. 

"About the first time I saw you."

Yuuri held his breath. This could be it, but he needed to stay calm, stay cool, or Viktor might not follow through. 

He said, "I think about it a lot too."

Viktor chuckled at that, "do you?"

"Yes," Yuuri moaned, "I had waited so long. So long, Vitya, for an alpha that was worthy of me."

Viktor growled low, all heat and possession at the thought of other alphas. Yuuri added quickly, "no one was ever good enough though. No one, until you."

"Is that so," Viktor's voice was mostly growl, he hadn't let up, only growing stronger as Yuuri spoke. He slipped onto the bed, into the nest, and between Yuuri's open legs. Forgetting all about his other shoe clad foot. 

Yuuri watched him with half lidded eyes and bitten lips, his breaths coming a little fast as his arousal spiked. Thinking about Viktor, especially that day, always had that effect on him. "Yes," it came out as nearly a whisper, it was all he could manage through bated breaths, "having you fight me, when you won, having you in me, when you bit my neck and claimed me," he gave a deep shuttering breath, "it was the happiest moment of my life"

Viktor surged forward, capturing Yuuri's lips in a searing kiss, his hands suddenly everywhere. Stroking over the bud of a nipple that had his back arching, pressing into his mating bite that turned his limbs to jelly, rubbing between the folds of his cunt that sent him crying out in ecstacy, 

Perhaps his heat was starting a little sooner than he expected, everything felt so much more pleasurable and sensitive. 

Then Viktor released his lips to growl into Yuuri's neck, "you belong to me."

"Yes, yes, yes," Yuuri chanted, he wanted to brings his legs up over Viktor's hips, wrap his arms around Viktor's nect and twine his fingers through silver hair. But there was too much going on for his senses to function. strong alpha pheromones, his own impending heat, and the near constant roll of Viktor's growl all served to keep him still and pliant where he lay. 

"Always you," he said in a voice so low even Viktor might have missed it, his words cutting with a joyous gasp as suddenly there were teeth at his neck and Viktor was sliding into him in one powerful thrust. 

Yuuri vision blurred as last of his senses went into overdrive. It was so much like their first time that he was suddenly back in the changing room, his world having been smashed open and rearranged into something beautiful and whole.

But this wasn't like that. Viktor hadn't scruffed him to subdue him. He knew now that Yuuri didn't need to be scruffed to submit like this. And while moving his limbs might have been a herculean effort he couldn't overcome, he had his voice this time. And with Viktor's mouth currently occupied, Yuuri decided to do the talking. 

Catching the breath that was knocked out of him with every powerful thrust was, however, a little troublesome, but he overcame such troubles. 

Every touch, every caress, the stead glide of Viktor's hard length through him, lit up his nerves and sent rolling waves of pleasure through him. He decided to say what he wanted to that first time. What, in the middle of all their passions and the whirlwind of Viktor taking him away, he had never gotten a chance to say. 

"I'm yours," he began, "only belong to you. Want to be a good omega for you, ah-" a particularly deep thrust cutting him, after which the pace increased, Yuuri's voice was a high pitched whine, but he kept going, "your the only alpha I want, Vitya, your the only one I need. Love you so much. Want everyone to know you were the only alpha worthy of me!" 

His vision blacked out with the sharp pierce of teeth through flesh and the agonizingly delicious pressure of a knot, suddenly he was shaking so hard he might have fallen apart if there weren't strong hands to keep him together. His voice broke on a blissful scream, and it was a very long time before the world settled back into something other than a haze of sheer pleasure and a swirl of muted color. 

He came back to fingers combing through his hair. 

He was laying draped over Viktor and they were still tied together. It was a situation and position he had become quite familiar with over the months. Even when he wasn't conscious, his alpha was always there to watch over and protect him. 

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but blue for a time, then he smiled dreamily as the rest of Viktor came into focus. 

"There you are, my dove. How are you feeling?"

"Perfect," his voice was a little sore when he spoke, but he was not upset about it. 

"I love you, my dove. You know that right?" Viktor asked softly, his finger still running through silken strands and over Yuuri's neck and back, and then back up again. 

"Of course, alpha. I love you too."

"And I only ever want what is best for you."

"I know..." Yuuri said softly, his heart dropping. This was not going to be the conversation Yuuri wanted. No alpha had ever told Yuuri they only wanted what was best for him and then let him have what he wanted. The only one that came close was Ciao Ciao, but he had very little controll over Yuuri outside of the club. 

Viktor wasn't going to let him be on stage again. 

He cupped Yuuri's face in gentle hands, smoothing his thumbs over the curve of his cheeks. "I've been thinking about the first time I saw you," he said again fondly, "I didn't want to be there, you know. Chris had drug me through the streets of Detroit to the show, and I had wanted to have my drink and walk out. I thought, it doesn't matter how lovely everyone says this omega is, I've seen a dozen jazz shows and this one will be no different."

His eyes were far away, bright as he remembered, his voice clouded with awe, "then the curtain rose, and you were...If an angel had fallen to earth that's what you were. A goddess under burning lights. I knew I needed you. I couldn't have lived with walking away." 

"Yeah?" Yuuri asked in a whisper, he clenched down on the knot within him, he couldn't help it. Hips twitching of their own accord as Viktor spoke. 

Viktor groaned low in his throat, head tilted back as Yuuri rocked on his lap, "yes! I had to have you. No one else deserved you, your light, you love, your beauty." He brought his hands up to hold firmly only Yuuri's waist as he sped up, he's breathing coming quick and desperate. "You needed a real alpha to take care of you."

"Yes!" Yuuri threw his head back in bliss, another orgasm very close, as Viktor matched his movements to Yuuri's. "Needed a good alpha, needed you. Want everyone to know now how good I am for you! But only you!" The last of his words broke off in a long drawn out keen as Viktor pulsed inside him once more and his whole body shook and clenched in release. 

He tumbled forward back onto Viktor's chest, gasping as he came down, Viktor's arms around his shoulders to hold him tight. 

"You are the light of my life," Viktor said softly after his own breathing evened out once more, "you shone so brightly on stage...I want you to shine that brightly always."

It took a second for Yuuri to comprehend, setting up with a gasp as the world tilted around him, he steadied himself with his hands on Viktor's still clad shoulders. "Do you mean?"

"You must change you song." Viktor said sternly, eyes narrowed. 

Yuuri nodded, "of course!" His old song was for unmated omegas, he would find something that suited his needs now. Something about finding passion and submission with the right alpha. If there wasn't such a song already, he'd make one.

"And you will only perform in one of my high end clubs, and only when I am there with you."

"Yes, yes, I agree! Thank you," he fell forward to peppering kisses all over Viktor's face, "thank you, alpha, thank you!"

He had so much to plan! Clothes, sets, a pianist. Oh, or maybe he'd have a whole band! A new song and choreography! 

He could hardly wait for his heat to end!

~~~

Viktor had never cared about opening nights before. 

A club or bar took weeks to assess whether they would be a flop or a success. It could be filled to the rafters that first night, and by the end of the third month not even a mouse would want in. He always held himself back from making judgements until the patrons decided for success for him. 

That nigh though a nervous energy coursed through him. Something that he'd never felt before. He was both excited and anxious for when the curtain rose. For when his Yuuri stepped out, and every other alpha in the house would get to see what only belonged to him.

He had been fighting back a growl all evening, and was saved this time from giving in by Mila. She cleared her throat as she reached his table, front and centre to the stage, there were two people behind her who she gestured to with a sweep fo her hand. "Your guests have arrived, Mr Nikiforov."

"Thank you, Mila, that will be all," she nodded at the dismissal and Viktor rose to meet his guests properly. 

The alpha was large, almost hulking, she was a few inches taller than Viktor even and much wider, her hands were rough when they shook and she had a kind smile. Yuuri had said she was a fisherman. 

"Ren Misako, I presume?" Viktor asked as they shook. 

She nodded, "and this is my omega, Ren Tetsuro." she looked down to the omega that was wrapped in one of her arms. 

He was small and delicate, and even though Yuuri had said they were not related by blood, he could have passed for Yuuri's older brother. His hair was a long waterfall of black silk and his wore a silver fox fur stole over his rose colored velvet dress. He kept his little gloved hands clasped at his waist and his head perfected bowed, yet the eyes that glanced up at Viktor through thick lashes were bright and curious. 

He was so much Yuuri that he couldn't keep from smiling, "Yuuri says you are his brother," Viktor said in greeting. 

Tetsuro blushed prettily and nodded, "he is my darling little brother. I do hope he isn't too much trouble for you, alpha Nikiforov."

Viktor had to laugh at that. It had been about a week after he'd taken Yuuri that a letter had arrived to him from Yutopia Katsuki in Japan, the quaint little inn that Yuuri's family ran. It had been from Yuuri's mother, a woeful tale of watching a young omega outgrow the town he lived in. How much she had worried about him both before and after he had moved to America. And finally, how glad she was that Viktor had taken him, was keeping him safe, and protected. 

In the letters she called him Vicchan. One delivery came with a gift of a traditional robe and a bottle of sake, and an invitation for him and Yuuri to come stay with them anytime they wanted to visit. 

Those letters, learning about his vibrant youth, were a large part of why Viktor had agreed to let Yuuri perform once more. 

Mari had been livid when he had them showed her. 

It still brought a smile to his face to think on it. 

He gestured for Misako and her omega to sit, unsurprised when the hulking alpha directed Tetsuro to cuddle onto her lap instead of a chair. 

In these sorts of places one had to be a little more outspoken about who belonged where. 

"Yuuri tells me you have pups," Viktor said as he waved a server over to get their drinks, in a lower voice to the waiter he said, "tell Mari I need to see her."

When the waiter left to fetch three drinks and one surly alpha, Misako said, "we just had our third, another girl like the first two." On her lap Tetsuro beamed, leaning into her neck. "It was hard to leave them," Misako said, "but there's a whole clan to take care of them while we're gone, and I just couldn't say no to something my Tetsu wanted so badly."

Viktor knew he ws smiling somewhat goofily, but he was thinking about Yuuri, and how he would fly to the heavens on his arms alone if Yuuri asked him for the stars. 

He was yanked out of such blissful thoughts when a tray was slammed onto the table, he looked up at Mari, finally releasing a bit of that growl. 

"How nice of you to join us, sister," Viktor said in faux cheer. She was lucky she didn't spill their drinks or break something, or he would have been very angry indeed. "You know Misako and his omega Tetsuro."

Mari turned her narrowed glare to them, it didn't soften, "vaguely. Yuuri talks about you a lot," she said to Tetsuro, then to Misako, "you're the fisherman?"

"Not...exactly..." Misako said, turning to Tetsuro with a raised brow. 

He sighed softly, shrugging with his little hands, "I don't know how many times I've told him that you work in an office, but he just remembers the part about fish."

Viktor laughed heartily at that, "he only remembers things that are important to him." He had forgotten Yakov's name for a solid three months, and only just the week before had started using the right one for him on his own without Viktor's help. 

A glass was thunked down on the table before him with far too much force than needed, then Mari placed another vodka rocks before Misako and a glass of honey wine for Tetsuro. Mari said, "It was nice to meet you," very stiffly, and then turned on her heel and left. 

"Sorry about that," Viktor said airily as he sipped his drink. 

"What's wrong with her, anyway?" Misako asked, after handing the glass of wine to Tetsuro. 

Viktor smiled wickedly, "she's just upset that I claimed her bother, and their parents approve." 

Misako laughed with him as Tetsuro sipped daintily at his drink. "She was probably hoping he'd end up in a temple like all the other omegas in Japan," she said, then, "your way was quicker, though. Took me a year to convince Tetsu to agree to mating with me."

Viktor couldn't picture it. There was no possibility that he would have been able to wait on Yuuri for a year. He shook his head, "impressive," he said, raising his glass Misako and her iron will.

"Not that I would have given up any moment of our courtship, my peach," Misako said to Tetsuro, a low, pleased rumbled vibrating through her chest as Tetsu bestowed a kiss to her jaw. 

Speaking with Misako was pleasant. He so rarely got a chance to talk with those outside of his field of work. The Ren family was old, but they were on the up and up. Viktor had looked into it before allowing them to come stay at their house. So he kept his talk to his legal businesses and listened to Misako's wisdom as someone who had been mated for just shy of a decade to a omega so much like his own. 

Finally the lights dimmed, and the curtain rose, and the rest of the world fell away. 

It wasn't anything like it had been the last time. But it didn't need to be. There was no piano for Yuuri to writhe on, no sorrowful song of desperation. 

Just Yuuri, a spot light, a microphone on a stand. 

The band was seated off the stage, striking up a tune that no one else had heard before. But Viktor already knew it by heart. 

The light glinted off the diamonds and sequins of Yuuri's dress, cut short and slitted so that every tip and slid of his hips caused it to flow and part around his slender, bare legs. Gone where the cuffs and collar he had worn as an unmated omega, now he was bare in way of jewels, the pale silk of his gown just a touch of violet, only slightly darker than his skin tone. All to highlight the livid, gorgeous mark that rested on his throat. 

Viktor's mark.

Viktor's omega. 

No matter who would look or how many would covet and want. Yuuri belonged to him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!!!  
> here are some thoughts I've had since writing this, but couldn't worked them into the story!!!  
> _____________________  
> Yuuri (in a silk dress, his little gloved hands on his hip): "I am the omega of this house now, you will do what I say, because my alpha is big and he's the boss."
> 
> The Entire Staff: (♡°▽°♡) (he's adorable!) 
> 
> The Staff: "Anything you want, Mistress!"
> 
> Yuuri: .:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*))) "You're damn right!"  
> ~~~  
> Mari: "Oh god, this man is crazy and dangerous, and you really need to watch out around him. Lay low until I can find a way to get us home, please!!"
> 
> Yuuri: "I know already changed the carpet in the small parlor downstairs three times, but the more I look at it, I like the way it was better....go tell Georgi to put it back how it was the first time."
> 
> Mari: (-_-)  
> ~~~  
> Mari: (I know, I'll write home and then Yuuri will get a message from mom and he'll want to go back where it's safe)
> 
> Hiroko (reads that a strong alpha took her wild child out of a dangerous line work in an even more dangerous city and is keeping him safe AND took Mari too so they can stay together): "Oh thank god!! Let Vicchan know that I love him, and he's part of the family, and he can stay here anytime. And have him write often...or you know, I'll do it myself!"
> 
> Mari: (ノ_<。)  
> ~~~  
> Yuuri: (What's his name? Joe, John...Jim..Oh!)  
> Yuuri: "Hello, Mr Jack"
> 
> Yakov: "It's, Yakov, or Mr Feltsman"
> 
> Yuuri: "Ya....?"
> 
> Yakov: "Yakov"
> 
> Yuuri: "Right!"  
> (an hour later)  
> Yuuri: "Good afternoon, Mr Jack!"  
> ~~~  
> Testuro (over the phone, and for the hundredth time): "Yuuri, love, Misako doesn't fish for a living. She works in an office. She wears a suite."
> 
> Yuuri (imagining Misako in a boat with a large desk in it, dressed in a full suite and holding a fishingpole): "How odd..."  
> ~~~  
> Misako (after learning about Yuuri's mating): (spends a lot of time thinking about the odds on how things would have turned out if she'd just walked into the temple and taken Tetsuro when she first saw him)  
> Misako: (￢‿￢ )
> 
> Tetsuro (knowing exactly what his alpha is thinking): "You know...your parents haven't watched the kids in a while. It would be nice to have the house to ourselves for a night. I can make us tea and cakes"
> 
> Misako: ?
> 
> Tetsuro: "Just like we used to have when we were courting."
> 
> Misako (already on the phone and packing bags for the kids): "Be sure to the wear the same dress you had on when we met!"  
> ~~~  
> Mari: "He broke into Yuuri's dressing room and then just..just claimed him against Yuuri's will and whisked him off!"
> 
> Tetsuro (knowing full well that if anything happened that Yuuri didn't want Viktor would most likely be dead already): "It's good of you to care so much about his happiness."
> 
> Mari: (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞
> 
> Tetsu: (⌒‿⌒)  
> ~~~
> 
> Oh, whew, now that that's out of my system.  
> Hello!!!
> 
> I had trouble coming up with this part of the story. Because as much as I love the idea of Yuuri literally ruling over the mansion and the staff, that wasn't going to be enough. Enough for a story, or enough for Yuuri. 
> 
> Then, of course, I realized that Viktor probably wouldn't understand that Yuuri would still want to be on stage and it was going to turn into a thing to get him to agree
> 
> I imagine that Viktor had already told the wait staff about Yuuri before he went down to breakfast and instructed them on how to treat him, which included catering to Yuuri's every whim, and so really, Mari has nothing to worry about. 
> 
> I think in this universe there is just such a huge gap between what the different designations know about each other. Viktor doesn't question Yuuri about getting pregnant because his own father and Yakov already told him that omegas can just control that. he definitely thinks of it as "Omega Magic" but really it's just herbs and learning one's ovulation cycle.  
> For Yuuri there's really just Omegas, and then everyone else. He doesn't really understand alphas and betas because he hasn't been around many outside of a familial relationships (which includes his relationship with Phichit) and most of his knowledge just comes from gossiping with other omegas in the temples, where omegas think they pretty much control the world.
> 
> Which is to say....it is not a need for an omega to run around naked before a heat (but it's useful for them to pretend), and the alphas don't have a clue...  
> I just really love that they both think they control this relation ship. 
> 
> Fun fact about the 1920s (and earlier) women didn't have their own passports and thus, couldn't travel alone. So Yuuri doesn't even get his own ticket!
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this!!! Let me know what you think, and what else you might want from this series (Still thinking about a Phichi POV story)
> 
> Until next time  
> ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡


End file.
